Lost and Found
by Majestrix Stormbringer
Summary: Nyota asks Spock for help finding a hair tie. He sort of helps. Kinda.


"Spock, have you seen it?"

Spock notes his place in his reading and looks up. Nyota is before him, hair wavy and down and face bare of make up while wearing one of his sleep shirts. It comes down to her mid-thigh, revealing her tantalizingly long and lean brown legs. It is illogical but Spock has a great appreciation of times when Nyota wears his clothing within the confines of their quarters. "What have you lost?"

"My hair tie," Nyota says as she turns slowly in the middle of the room.

Spock frowns. "You have over one hundred pieces of various types of fabrics used to restrain your hair. Is it necessary to agitate yourself over this wayward item? Eventually you will realize where you left it and it will rejoin its brethren in that illogically haphazard drawer you refuse to order."

Nyota's expression isn't impressed. "You can sit there and criticize my life choices or you can help me." She turns and bends just as Spock looks up and he is dismayed to find she is not wearing any panties beneath his shirt.

The words he had die on his tongue as Spock's mind blanks, greedily taking in the beautiful curve of Nyota's bottom and glistening sex. Nyota turns as she straightens and Spock can see her nipples as his shirt presses against her. "It would be illogical for both of us to dedicate time and energy to something unnecessary."

Nyota huffs and drops to her hands and knees to look beneath the short, decorative table. "It's not there," she whines, and sits back on her legs.

"Nyota," Spock begins, but his eyebrows rise as she begins to crawl toward him. The neck of his shirt is wide enough on her that it falls forward and Spock can see the tops of her breasts. Nyota's hair tumbles over her shoulder as she reaches his knees and rubs her face against them, as if she were felinoid.

"Spock," she purrs as she runs her hands up his thighs.

Spock swallows and widens his legs as her hands get closer to where he abruptly, desperately wants them.

"Don't you want to help me find it?" Nyota asks, and rakes her fingernails down his thighs. Spock hisses as the points of Nyota's fingernails drag against his flesh even through his pants, and his hips lift briefly from the couch. "I will be ever so grateful," she says.

Spock puts his padd down. "Nyota," he says, with a small smile.

"I thought about you all day." Nyota presses her face into Spock's groin and slides her teeth along his rapidly hardening _lok_. "During my department meeting all I could think about was having you in my chair."

"And where would you be?" Spock asks as Nyota unzips his pants and reaches inside. He hisses as his head falls back. The coolness of her touch makes him feel as if he had been overheated but unaware.

"Under the table," Nyota says. She tosses her hair back and pins him with an imploring gaze; his shirt is pinned against her body and his knee and stretches tightly across her chest. Her nipples are mesmerizing as she breathes deeply. "You would lead the meeting and I would be between your legs. You would adjust your hips so I could pull your pants down. You do it in such a way no one notices."

Spock swallows and lifts his hips just a bit; she pulls his pants and underwear down and grins as his _lok_ springs free, hard and deep green at the tip. "What else?" he asks as she begins to squeeze him at his base. Spock digs his fingers into the fabric of the couch and pants.

"No plans, I just want to see you come apart in my hands before I put you in my mouth," Nyota says, and promptly swallows more than half his length. It takes all of Spock's restraint not to immediately fuck into her hot mouth.

Nyota moans around the mouthful and sinks lower, relaxing and breathing through her nose until it presses against the dark curls on his pubic bone. She swallows and almost grins at the strangled cry wrestled from Spock's throat. She begins to bob her head, trailing her tongue along the veins and contours that she knows like she knows her own scalp. Nyota knows where to put pressure and where to just let her tongue slide. She grips Spock's thighs and listens to the way they tighten and jump beneath her hands. She applies more suction as she imagines his face above her; head tilting back and eyes shut with his mouth open. His moans are low and long and hard won and each sound goes straight to her clit as she squirms against the moisture that's starting to make her thighs slide against each other.

"Nyota..."

It's the only warning he can get out before Spock lifts her off of his _lok_ and onto his lap. The smear of Nyota's personal lubricant is fragrant and he drags his fingers through it and up her trembling thighs. Their kiss lacks any tenderness and restraint, just a meeting of mouths and tongues and heat. Nyota wraps her arms around his neck and tries to climb into Spock's mouth and shakes as two fingers slide into her with a squelch. Spock lifts her by that hand so she can't do anything but fuck herself against his digits, straining for some friction. She breaks the kiss and shudders out a desperate cry as she works her hips. "Just..." she drops her head back and whines, digging her fingernails into Spock's shoulders. "Quit playing," she half yells as he teases her clit with his thumb.

"Oh, I am not playing," Spock growls as he drags his teeth in a ghost of a bite against the side of her neck. Nyota's rhythm falters and Spock groans as moisture begins to run down his forearm.

"Then give me something a little more substantial," Nyota breathes, and whines when Spock withdraws his fingers and lines his _lok_ with her opening. "Oh god, so good," she groans as she sinks down. Spock's hands are on Nyota's hips and he is biting back a snarl as he tries not to move before she is ready. When she is fully seated Nyota blows her hair out of her face and grins as she flexes her vaginal muscles.

"That is not playing fair," Spock says.

"I don't think I'm really interested in playing fair," Nyota admits. Spock narrows his eyes and pulls her down as he moves his hips up. Nyota swears as Spock begins to fuck her with short, shallow strokes, bouncing her on his _lok_.

"Then neither am I," Spock rumbles against her. Nyota braces her hands on either side of Spock's head and meets him thrust for thrust.

"You feel so good inside of me," Nyota moans and shudders. "Already I'm so close, I'm-" Her eyes fly open as Spock just gently rubs against her engorged clit and she tightens around him in orgasm. He feels like steel inside of her and she can't stop her hips from moving as he continues to fuck her through the waves. She drops against him and tries to gather her breath.

"I..." Nyota's hand shakes as she brings it up to push her hair from her neck and shoulders. "That was..." she laughs and kisses Spock deeply. "That was amazing."

Spock flexes his hips and Nyota squeaks. "_Was_, Nyota? We are not finished." Spock is as hard as a rock as his need still beats at him. He finds her psi points and lets her in, and is gratified as Nyota feels his desire and lets it reignite her own. She tightens around him and he hisses, desperate for more. He rises from the couch and lets his pants and underwear fall to the floor so he can step out of them, all the while still firmly within Nyota.

"Don't hold back," Nyota says as she bites at his mouth. "Fuck me hard." She nips his ear and Spock shoves her against the wall, pistoning his hips. Nyota sobs in relief, the meld inflaming them both. She feels how hot and wet she is around him as he drives himself into her and beats her head against the wall against the overwhelming sensation. She doesn't know if she can stand it, this desperate need. It is not enough, mind to mind, body to body. She claws at his back, at any piece of skin she can get, almost angry with arousal.

Spock lifts Nyota's legs higher and drops his head to her shoulder so he can watch the sight of him sliding in and out of his body. The small, breathless sounds of Nyota in his ear and the obscenely wet noises his _lok_ pulls from her body is shoving him to the edge. "_Are you mine_?" he asks in Vulcan.

"_Only yours_," Nyota wails against the rising sensation and screams her second release. Spock gasps and bites Nyota's neck. The taste of blood and the echo of Nyota's orgasm is too much; he roars against her and empties himself in her body.

The world returns in bits and pieces, sense of touch and hearing make themselves known in the darkness, then Spock opens his eyes.

Nyota is still wedged between his body and the wall. Spock slips out of her gently and eases her to her feet. "Ashayam, are you alright?" he asks. The bite just beneath her collarbone is half hidden by his shirt but what he can see is still bleeding.

She hums and runs her hand up his neck to cup his cheek lovingly. "Spock I am more than alright," she says. "I'm just going to need to take a muscle relaxer after I patch up this love bite and I'll be fine. Shame though," she sighs.

Spock tilts his head. "Explain."

"Never did find my hair tie."


End file.
